Crimson Madness
by Never Ending Illusions
Summary: The Blood Moon is approaching. The club is getting ready for the Crimson Massacre party. When strange things begin happening, will the Autobots and humans be able to figure it out before they become prey to the demonic whispers in the night?
1. Prologue

_**Crimson Madness**_

_by Zaru_

_**Summary: **__The night of the Blood Moon is approaching. Zaru and the others are getting the club ready for the Crimson Massacre_, the club's party. While getting ready, strange things begin happening around the club nobody can explain. Will the Autobots and humans find out what is making those disturbances or will they fall prey to the demonic whispers in the night?

**Disclaimer:**__I do now own _Transformers._ It belongs to Hasbro/Mirage. I do not own Rose Connelly. She belongs to BlackwingRose. I do not own Jade Rivers. She belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. I do not own Leiana Lopez. She belongs to Ninjalala. I own Zaru Kiys and Club _Kunoichi._

**A/n:** All righty then!! I'm back! With a new story this time! Please enjoy this fic. It's going to be a short story with a few chapters, but I know you will enjoy it. XD Please read, review...and Enjoy! XD

Prologue

The night of the Blood Moon was only a few days away. It was going to take awhile just to make sure everything was adjusted and settled before anything could take place.

Everything needed to be done. No mistakes, no errors. Things were to remain in order as told. If one moment went wrong, then another was bound to happen. Zaru wouldn't be able to handle it.

The green-haired woman looked back and forth between workers and her clipboard, instructing and supervising as usual. She wanted them to be precise on where they put things which is why she would rather look and not touch because with her mind on one thing, another could be ruined.

Rose walked out of the club kitchen, a hot dog in her hand. She brought it to her lips licking away any excess ketchup escaping before touching her skin. Grabbing a clipboard resting on a table, she took a bite of her dog and skimmed through the papers.

The gothic woman still could not believe Zaru wanted to take a part in the coming of the Blood Moon. It was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. No matter how much she wanted to support her friend, celebrating the Blood Moon that only lasted for moments every couple hundred years was nothing. She sighed heavily and took another bite of her hot dog. It was going to be a long few days.

"Hello, my English Rose." A deep voice came up behind her and she jumped letting go of her hot dog.

Following with her eyes, she cringed when it landed on a blonde-brunette female, smearing ketchup on its way to the ground at her feet with a small resounding plop. Jade, who was on the stage discussing the stage decorations for the _Crimson Massacre, _stopped speaking abruptly and closed her eyes.

"Please tell me that something did _not_ land on me."

"Eh, sorry, love! Ratch scared me!" Rose waved nervously and smiled small.

Looking over at her shoulder, she saw the cold redness covering her arm following the trail to the hot dog on the ground.

"EWWWW! Rose, that's disgusting! I _hate_ ketchup!" She shouted and looked around for a tissue or anything to wipe it all away.

"I already said sorry, Jade! What more do you want, love?" Rose sighed heavily, resting her hands on her hips.

Ratchet smirked while standing behind her. He never expected a reaction quite like that from his bonded, but the entire display of Jade and the hot dog was rather funny in a matter of human humor.

"Get scared, Rose darling?" The medic asked while pulling her into a tight embrace. He relished the feeling of her being in his arms

She smiled happily and threw the clipboard she held in her hand on a nearby table.

"Don't scare me like that. You almost gave me a heart attack. Not to mention almost traumatizing poor Jade with flying hot dogs, shooting ketchup at her. The girl's got a thing against most condiments." Her body shook with laughter when she felt dark eyes burning in the back of her skull.

"I heard that, Rose!! You're not funny!" Jade growled.

"Yes she is." They both heard another voice call out. Zaru held the clipboard in front of her, pen in her mouth as she walked over to where Ratchet and Rose remained..

_Workaholic. _Rose sadly thought while shaking her mane of red hair.

"Did you even _see_ what she did, Zaru?" Jade asked.

"Yeah I did, actually, and I must say it was funny seeing a hot dog fly. First time I've ever seen that."

Rose scrunched an eyebrow and waved her hand in the back of Zaru's head. _Okay, she might have seen it for a second, but I doubt she lifted her head up for more than that._

"I know what you're doing, Rose. I have eyes in the back of my head, yes. So no need to test out that theory."

The financial expert pulled her hand away as though burned and whistled innocently.

"So, how long must we continue to work? We've all been here since eleven this morning and already it's, "Jade checked her watch, "six at night."

The club owner looked up checking her own watch on her wrist that rested below her blue comwatch.

"Well, what do you know. It is six o'clock. Damn, I'm sorry, guys." Looking around she asked, "Has anybody even taken like a 20-minute or so break since they've been here?" When she noticed all shaking heads, her eyes rolled. "Okay. One hour, guys. I'll give you that. But then it's back to work at seven, okay?" With all in agreement and relief sighs, the entire staff removed themselves from whatever project they took part in and escorted themselves around the club.

Seeing as everybody was busy doing their own thing, Rose, Jade, Zaru along with Leiana and Mikaela who were working as well, went upstairs to the V.I.P. lounge to relax. Ratchet followed them, being as close to his Rose as possible.

Leiana groaned as she fell back into the very cushiony couch and smiled in contentment.

"This feels so good after being on my feet all day."

Jade looked over at her friend ready to laugh. "I'm surprised you haven't started bitching yet or anything. Usually after a few hours of working, you wanna swear the hell out of everybody."

"Today's actually different. I'm not wearing those shitty high heels and plus, no groping from strange and indecent men! Today is a good day!" Leiana grinned while sitting up.

The green-haired woman's eyes widened. "Oh no!" She gasped, hand covering her mouth.

"What is it?" They all asked in concern.

"First, flying hot dogs and now Lala isn't cursing? Boy, this Blood Moon business is making everyone crazy!"

Zaru went over to the small bar in the lounge and made herself a drink ready to relax herself, laughing her heart out.

Leiana stood up, walking over the bar and punched Zaru in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" The club owner rubbed her achy shoulder.

"For being a sarcastic bitch." Leiana growled.

"There's the Lala we all know and love." Mikaela clapped.

Ready to change the subject before the dark-skinned femme burst out at Mikaela, it was the first time she really took in the presence of the Autobot Medic.

"So, Ratchet." She began. "What brings you here? I thought you were giving out the weekly maintenance check-ups today."

"I was, but I have some time between now and the next check-up so I thought I would come over and see how you ladies were doing."

"Awe. You're really sweet, Ratch." Rose leaned over, nuzzling her nose against his before kissing his lips chastely.

Leiana made a gagging sound which earned her a smack in the head from Rose herself.

"Ow! Hey, watch it, sister!" Leiana's hand fisted in the air. "I'm tired so I'm not in the best of moods right now."

"What happened to you being all cheery?" Jade looked at her smugly, chin resting on her hand.

"Lala the Cheerful left the building. Now the bitch is back."

Without knowing it, Ratchet scanned the femme checking her for anything unusual with the sudden behavior change. And it occurred to him suddenly that it might be coming to that time of the month for her. Trying a different scan, producing different bouts of data, he was able to calculate Leiana.

"It seems the hormonal changes you are readily going through at this moment are due to your menstrual flow that is to ready to appear within four days, seven hours and thirty-eight minutes." Every pair of eyes latched onto the Ratchet's holoform as he smiled in pride. "But those are just meager calculations."

Leiana's face burned with embarrassment. No matter how much Ratchet's words were the truth, it did not need to be announced to the entire world.

Ratchet looked up, seeing himself shadowed by the young woman's hunched form over his seated frame.

"_Do I need to kick your ass, Ratchet?_" She hissed.

He stared up at her with innocence. "I thought you might of liked to know the details so you could be ready for your menstruation."

"Ratch, love, a woman's monthly is rather private." She blushed slightly.

"Would you like to know yours as well, Rose?" He asked, ready to scan her.

"No!" She put up her hands. "A monthly is a surprise really, love." _Although it is rather useful to know when so I could be prepared._

"As _much_ of an _interesting_ topic this is, couldn't we talk about something rather…not having to do with women?" Another voice made its way into the conversation. All turned around to see Sideswipe in his holoform, red hair flying all around.

"Hey, Sideswipe, what are you doing here?" Mikaela asked as she stood up to hug her guardian.

"Eh, well, I thought I'd come inside for a few. I was brought out of my recharge by a few of your human workers lounging on my hood."

Mikaela rolled her eyes. "I'll be right back. Co-worker or not, if they ruin his paintjob, I am _so_ not redoing it."

Waving her temporary goodbye, she grabbed Sideswipe by his wrist, walking down the stairs two at a time.

Zaru took a sip of her drink. _Today hasn't been that bad of a day so far. _Setting her drink down on the bar, she grabbed a stool to sit and lounged back.

"Well, getting back down to business." Ratchet cleared his throat. "I don't believe you really mentioned what you are doing exactly to the club." He had noticed all the different decorations on his way in, red seeming to be the theme color.

"It's the Crimson Massacre party." Jade soon filled him on the details of the party from the theme to the different kinds of decorations and games they were having.

The medic was listening curiously, but still did not understand the reason why they were having that type of party.

"Why are you having a Crimson Massacre party anyways? Is this tradition for the club?"Although they have known each other for about a year and a half now, this party was never held or even mentioned to the Autobots.

"Perhaps Zaru would care to explain the details. After all, it's her idea." Leiana sat down on the arm of the couch, arms folded across her chest.

All eyes focused on the older woman while she drank. Sighing heavily, she began the story.

"Legend has it that almost a thousand years ago, there were a group of people known as Hunters. The Hunters would track down and vanquish evil spirits and demons, sealing them within caves, holes or objects. They were a powerful group, but they did have their flaws."

"Flaws?" Ratchet asked, more than interested in this legend.

"Yeah. Flaws. Each Hunter was known to have a spiritual power of sealing, but with a price."

"And what was that?" Leiana asked. She had heard a brief summary of the story, but never heard the entire thing.

"Whenever sealing a demon or spirit, a living sacrifice of blood had to be done in order to keep them at bay."

"That's horrible."

"Yes, but on the night of the Blood Moon which would be like the same thing as Halloween, the demons and spirits would be able to break their seals if a living sacrifice is not made to keep them sealed until the next time." Zaru smirked as she took a sip of her drink.

Rose stared at her friend wide-eyed. "Why haven't you told me that legend? I thought you were weird in wanting to do this party, but now I think you're crazy."

"Hey, the Blood Moon comes once every couple hundred years. Don't tell me that you wouldn't want to do something for it?" Zaru shrugged. "Besides, it's just a party. Not like we're making any live sacrifices to stop the demons from breaking the seals." Waving her hand, she continued, "Anyways, it's just a story. A legend. Not like it's real or anything."

Ratchet nodded. "She's right. A story. A story told by many human generations to keep their descendents entertained."

Yawning, the green-haired femme stood and set her empty glass on the bar. "Well, I'm done relaxing for now. I'm getting back to work. The Blood Moon is just a few days away and everything needs to be set before it comes."

"Like you said, Zaru, a _few days._ Come on. Why don't we all just go home and take a breather. We can continue working tomorrow." Jade put in. "I'm getting a little tired anyways. We've been at this nonstop since eleven this morning."

The owner sighed. "Perhaps you are right. Maybe we should just leave things as they are for now and do the rest tomorrow." Leaning over the railing, she scanned the club surroundings. "Not like we have much more to do anyways."

The group headed down the stairs realizing that only a few employees were in the club still.

"Hey, guys, attention please!" Everybody placed their eyes on her. "You've all done a wonderful job today and so because there isn't much left to do, I'm allowing everybody to leave for the rest of the day. We'll pick up on everything again tomorrow afternoon around two o'clock, okay?"

With plenty of nods, whooping and hollering, employees of every shape, size and gender piled themselves on top of each other to get out of the club.

Jade left the small group and headed to the stage to grab her purse when she realized something was off.

"Hey, Zaru?" She called while staring skywards.

"What's up, Jadie?" She asked while heading over.

The blonde-brunette pointed up to where she was looking. Blue eyes followed. "See?"

Blinking, the 22-year-old hoisted herself up, feet planted firmly on the stage. "How did that happen?"

"What happened, guys?" Mikaela walked in with Sideswipe behind her. "Everybody just pushed themselves out. What's going on?"

"I let everybody go for the day. What the hell?" She still couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"How in the world - "

"It's nothing, Zaru. Probably just some technical difficulty." Rose interrupted her boss and friend.

"Yeah. Most likely, but I don't know how they're even like that."

The lights above the stage were turned in various angles, colored lights blinking on and off.

"What do you want to do?" Leiana asked.

"Shut the power off on the stage. Maybe they'll be reset by morning."

"Yeah. Okay."

The group soon heard a crash and jumped, turning abruptly.

"Ahhh!" They heard Mikaela scream, her form cradled in Sideswipe's arms.

"What in the seven hells was that?!" Jade pushed her back against the stage, hands resting on the edge.

"T-The security camera. How did it fall…" Rose looked up, then back down at the camera. All the cameras were located within separate corners of the club. If a camera did fall, it would be near a corner, not in the middle of the room. They deemed it dangerous which is why they were placed away from the crowds.

"Okay. This is getting a little weird for my taste. I'm ready to head out. All in favor, say hell yeah!"

A barrage of 'Hell yeah!''s sounded and all ran out of the club. Zaru was a little suspicious about what was happening. The thought of the Blood Moon being behind the new activity was a possibility, but she would keep her small theory of the Blood Moon to herself.

What was beginning to happen within the club? Especially when nothing like that ever happened before? Only time would tell.

TBC…

**A/n:** Well, I hope you like this new short story I've put up. Teehee. XD It's going to be great!! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!

_Sweet Blood Moon Dreams,_

Zaru


	2. Chapter 1

**Crimson Madness**

by Zaru

**Summary: **The night of the Blood Moon is approaching. Zaru and the others are getting the club ready for the Crimson Massacre, the club's party. While getting ready, strange things begin happening around the club nobody can explain. Will the Autobots and humans find out what is making those disturbances or will they fall prey to the demonic whispers in the night?

**Disclaimer: I** do now own _Transformers._ It belongs to Hasbro/Mirage. I do not own Rose Connelly. She belongs to BlackwingRose. I do not own Jade Rivers. She belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. I do not own Leiana Lopez. She belongs to Ninjalala. I own Zaru Kiys and Club _Kunoichi._

**A/n:** So, now we're onto the first official chapter of the story. Sorry for making you guys wait so long for this, lol XD Please read, review...and Enjoy! XD

Chapter 1

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Outside of the club, Leiana, Zaru and Jade were waiting for their guardians to arrive to pick them up. It was almost eight o'clock and had been waiting since they readily left the club after the small security camera incident. And by that time, Rose already was taken to her home by Ratchet and Mikaela was driven by Sideswipe to Sam's house for dinner.

Jade shivered. The wind was howling, a little darker than usual, and she averted her eyes to the surroundings as though paranoid. Zaru noticed this and rolled her eyes.

"Forget this. I'm going back in the club to wait for Mirage there. It's too chilly out here. Come on, guys." She grabbed Jade's wrist and pulled, feeling a resistance at first, then a quick hesitation before proceeding to walk inside with her boss.

Leiana wasn't too far behind. After all, she was only wearing a tank and shorts with her jacket being too thin to keep her warmer than in spring.

The club lights were still off, so Zaru had to feel along the wall for the light switches to activate the club's lighting. Jade was holding onto her friend's arm tightly not knowing what to do. It was really dark and after everything that happened, it seemed like nothing was normal at nighttime.

The green-haired club owner felt several switches under her hand and flicked them on. The club's main lights on the dance floor lit up and she could see better now. The bar and food area were dark and so were the surrounding tables. And right there, in the middle of the room… was nothing.

Zaru's eyes widened. _Where the hell did that camera go? It was left right there!_ Glancing around, she noticed there was something else. _The lights on the stage and turned back to normal. What the hell is going on here? Did we all just imagine it?_

Leiana glanced around herself. It was rather strange that things were back together as though none of it happened. Like it was imagined somehow. Sighing, she moved to sit down on the stage, ready to contact Sunstreaker again since he wasn't there yet. She couldn't move.

"Huh? What the-" She trailed off, noticing a hand gradually tightening and loosening on her upper arm. Looking over she saw her friend. "Jade, what's wrong?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. But for some reason, I'm not liking the club very much anymore."

Jade seemed to be a little sensitive about what was going on. Goosebumps arose on her arms while small hairs stood straight on the back of her neck. She had a feeling there was something there, but wondered why she never felt it before until now. It was a strange situation that she did not feel like being apart of.

"Don't worry, Jade. I'm sure it's nothing. You're probably cold, that's all."

Jade nodded. _She could be right. It was really cold tonight. _"You're probably right."

Zaru pulled away from Jade who wasn't really into letting go. "Jade, I gotta go check something. I'll be right back." Twisting her arm away, she walked, her sandaled heels clomped slightly across the dance floor as she explored. _Really, this is too strange. But at least the decorations and everything is in place._

As Zaru was away from them, both Jade and Leiana were moving side-by-side toward the stage where there was better light for them to see. To say things were much calmer when they were together would be a lie. Jade was still uneasy and Leiana was reeling her way in becoming paranoid. It was too quiet. Not even the ticking of the clock was heard or the heater running.

Leiana leaned against the stage, her elbows giving her some leverage against Jade's massive grip pulling her down by the wrist. The blonde-brunette seated herself against the stage on the floor. She felt it was the safest location at the moment until Zaru got back so they could get out of there. Sighing, the waitress peered upwards toward the second floor only to catch a glimpse of a few shadows moving about with little light seeping in. She squinted her eyes hoping to catch a better look at them.

There was someone or something up there.

Getting away from Jade, she tiptoed with swiftness to her boss.

"Um, Zaru?" There was no answer so Leiana elbowed her in the side getting her attention quickly.

"Ow, what?" The green-haired woman rubbed her side absently. That actually hurt.

The girl pointed up toward the second story. "That." She whispered.

The blue-eyed woman looked up seeing a shadow move slowly across the wall like a person sneaking around. Narrowing her eyes, she was ready to move, but not before something whispered in her ear.

'_You're dead…' _

Those words made her freeze in her tracks. A cold chill ran up her spine. _What the hell was that? _Shaking it off, she stepped forward, heading to the steps leading to the VIP lounge.

"Zaru, don't!" Leiana whispered harshly. "You don't know who or _what_ is up there!"

Sighing, she looked back. "If I don't, who will? Besides, this is _my_ club. Nobody comes in here after hours without me around." Making up her mind, she headed up the steps as quiet as a mouse hoping not to make a noise.

Leiana brushed her fingers through her hair and turned only to bump into Jade. She jumped and clutched her chest.

"Dammit, Jade! You scared the shit out of me!"

Jade frowned. "You left me alone. Why?"

"There's somebody on the second floor. At least a few people. Zaru went to go check it out."

"Was that really a good idea? She doesn't know who or what they could be? They could be burglars for all we know and they could have some kind of weapon." Jade was still a little shaken from the time when she and Zaru had been kidnapped by Slater and the others. It was still a little sometimes as it took a little longer for her to be able to trust someone. But nothing much had changed since then.

"Well, the idiot," she motioned to Zaru who was now at the top looking around, "I'm sure knows that. But it's her call."

"I hope the guys get here soon. I don't want to be here. I'd rather wait outside for Hound."

"Then, why don't you go and wait outside for him if you're scared? They're probably here already."

"No. Because they would have contacted us on the comwatches if they were here." Jade explained.

Rolling her eyes, Leiana pulled her comwatch to head level. "Direct link to Sunstreaker."

Static played on the watch for several seconds before her perverted boyfriend's voice came on.

"_Hey, babe! I'm on my way there along with Mirage and Hound right now!_" His noticeable, happy voice proclaimed.

"Well, you guys better get here quick. We think there's somebody else here in the club and Zaru's checking it out."

"_Is she nuts? Tell her to stay with you until we arrive. We'll check it out when we get there._"

"If only it were that easy to convince her, Sunny."

"_Fine. We'll be there in less than a minute. Sunstreaker out._"

Shaking her head, Leiana let her wrist drop down to her side. "They'll be here in a minute, Jade. So stop worrying, okay."

The blonde-brunette nodded. "The faster they do, the faster we can go. It's kind of weird being here after Zaru's talk about that Blood Moon."

The college girls both nodded and waited for their companion to come downstairs, only to hear something crash on the second floor.

TBC…

A/n: Sucks, huh? I wanted to make a longer chapter, but since I haven't updated this story in almost 2 months, I thought a short filler chapter might keep you occupied until I get the second chapter which will be longer and better out. XD Hope you enjoyed! XD

Sweet Mechs,

Zaru


	3. Chapter 2

**Crimson Madness**

by Zaru

**Summary: **The night of the Blood Moon is approaching. Zaru and the others are getting the club ready for the Crimson Massacre, the club's party. While getting ready, strange things begin happening around the club nobody can explain. Will the Autobots and humans find out what is making those disturbances or will they fall prey to the demonic whispers in the night?

**Disclaimer: I** do now own _Transformers._ It belongs to Hasbro/Mirage. I do not own Rose Connelly. She belongs to Blackwing Rose. I do not own Jade Rivers. She belongs to Icarian Angel Wings. I do not own Leiana Lopez. She belongs to Ninjalala. I own Zaru Kiys and Club _Kunoichi._

**A/n:** Okay…been two years since I've updated this story… ya hate me or what lol

Chapter 2

Jade jumped away in a panic, wanting to run for the exit door after hearing Zaru scream. But her friend stopped her from moving anywhere.

"Jade, no! We can't just leave her in here all by herself! Something could have happened to her just now!" Leiana turned her face to the second floor where nothing else was seen or heard. "Zaru!" She yelled up to her boss. But there was no answer. Biting her lower lip, she prayed that Sunstreaker and the others got there quickly. "Come on, Sunny, where are you!"

"Right here." His familiar voice stated as he pixilated next to her in his holoform. She just about jumped out of her skin scaring her like that.

"Damn it!" She punched him in the chest. "Don't do that again!"

He rubbed his chest. "Geez. What in the frag is up your aft tonight, Lala?"

"That!" She pointed upstairs. "Zaru's still up there and she hasn't come down yet! Something might have happened to her! All we heard was this crash and then nothing! She could be hurt!" Leiana looked pleadingly at her boyfriend. "Please go up there and check!"

"Zaru's hurt?" Mirage's own holoform ran in the back door instead of just fusing together within the club like his comrade. "Where?" As soon as their human ally pointed up, he ran for it up the stairs calling her name. "Zaru!"

"Go with him, please." Jade begged and saw a nod from the other mech.

"Yeah, no problem. I'm sure it's nothing." Sunstreaker tried being optimistic, but knew there was a chance something did happen to his friend. "Wait here."

Upstairs on the second floor, Mirage was looking around in the V.I.P. area where apparently Zaru had gone, but he could see no sign of the human anywhere. _Where can she be?_ He questioned himself only to come up with the worst situation.

"Zaru!" He called out to her once more, but still received no answer. "Where are you?" He whispered still scanning the surroundings.

"Hey, Mirage, I'll check this way in the office area. You continue checking around there." His fellow mech nodded and turned the opposite direction calling for Zaru as well. "Zaru?"

Pretty shortly afterward, Hound decided to join the hunt. Although _Kunoichi_ was a big place, there were only so few places where the human female could be at upstairs.

Mirage turned the V.I.P. area upside down searching every nook and cranny to find his spark mate, but no use. She wasn't in his sights. As he was ready to leave the area, he couldn't help but notice a faint shadow move from the area toward the offices. _What in the frag is that?_ Curious, he followed its path hoping to find something of importance.

Sunstreaker was nosing around Rose's office, only to find a huge mess of papers and several objects all over the place torn and broken.

"Slag. She isn't going to like this when I tell her what happened here." He whistled a little before shutting the door behind him. As the door shut, he felt this draft of cold air pass him abruptly before feeling the heat of the club again. _Weird._ It was so cold he felt like his circuits could freeze over.

"Sunstreaker, find anything?" Hound asked as he walked back in from the upstairs Emergency Exit door.

The platinum-blonde shook his head. "No. I didn't find anything except Rose will not be a happy camper once we tell her something wrecked her office space." He pointed to the room behind him. "It's a really big mess. I don't think she'd do that herself."

Hound shrugged his shoulders and brushed the brown strands of hair from his eyesight. "Well, it doesn't matter. What matters right now is finding Zaru and if we don't find her here, then something's really wrong. What other place could she go to?"

Sunstreaker rubbed his blue eyes. "I have no idea. We've checked everywhere possible up here and it's a short search with us three being split up."

Leiana bit her lower lip again and saw her boyfriend lean over the railing of the second floor.

"Find anything up there, Sunstreaker?"

"No." Her spark mate replied. "There's no one up here. Are you sure she came upstairs and didn't just leave on her own?"

The Latina raised an eyebrow. "I know what I saw. And my friend went upstairs to see what was going on and then a crash and a scream! She has to be up there, Sunny!"

He just shrugged. "We have found nothing."

"Not necessarily. Did you check Zaru's office space yet?" Mirage showed up around the corner coming in from a small archway.

Hound scoffed. "You didn't even check there?"

Sunstreaker rubbed his face quickly in the palm of his, bracelets clinking together on his arm. "Well, shut up. I didn't look yet."

All three headed toward the last door that was almost above the stage. "All right. This is the last place she has to be."

Mirage smiled a little. "Zaru?" He called through the door only to hear faint muffling coming from the other side. "Zaru?" He heard a muffled scream follow. "ZARU!" He shouted and tried to turn the knob, only for it to be locked. "No!" He kept trying. "She's in there!"

Sunstreaker made his way over quickly and tried pounding on the door. "Come on, Zaru, open up! This game isn't funny anymore!"

She had gone up the stairs to check on the status of the club. Seeing shadows, it was only natural for her to investigate. Slowly, she made her way around seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Letting a sigh escape, she opened the door to her friend's office only to see so many of Rose's belongings and papers all over.

"Damn, she's not gonna like this when she comes in the morning that's for certain." Zaru shook her head and closed the door.

After checking out the V.I.P. area and seeing the booze case locked and glasses put away for the night with nothing wrong in there either, she backed out and headed to the last place upstairs: her office.

The door to her office was locked which was a little strange. She always left it unlocked since she was going to be back early in the morning. Grabbing the club keys from her back pocket, she eyed each one finally seeing her office key and slipping it into the keyhole. Hearing it unclick, Zaru turned the handle and headed inside, closing the door behind her only to see darkness surrounding her.

"Son of a bitch." She muttered, trying to feel for the light switch. Instead, she felt her wrist being grabbed and her body pulled to the ground. _This isn't good…_

TBC…

A/n: Been quite awhile since this was updated! AH! It seems a little bland right? I'll try to do better next time. Thanks..

Zaru


End file.
